


My baby shot me down

by ai_98



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2, 青春有你2 | Youth With You 2 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gore, Guns, Injury, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Panic Attacks, Smut, anqi is straight, i can't tag couples because it would be spoiler, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_98/pseuds/ai_98
Summary: Phoenix Curse and Murderous Chilli have been rivals since the arrival of the first ones to Shanghai because they have stolen the territory of the band led by Anqi. After the kidnapping of one of the phoenix for negotiation, a series of constant battles began over the territory.
Kudos: 16





	My baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been thinking about writing this au for a while... So here we go! First of all, I would like to say that I don't know how often I will update, but I will try to announce the updates on my twitter account (@xuegangster), so you can follow me if you want (I only cry over the girls and participate on giveaways, btw).  
> Hope you all guys enjoy my au and please let me know your opinion about it on the comment section!  
> Kisses!

In the darkest alleys of Shanghai, it is not difficult to find different encounters between people. Sometimes two, three, or several strangers met in a pub or bar and decided that the privacy of an alley was the ideal place to continue the ‘conversation’ they had started. The meetings used to be satisfactory for all parties, although it was not always so.  
It all started with a meeting outside a night pub, Zheng Keni did not know the owner of the lips she was kissing. Even so, she did know that that girl was the most beautiful woman in the bar and that she did not seem upset by her closeness. In her eyes, it was she who played with the girl with long black hair despite the small games she used to provoke her. From Kong Xueer’s point of view, it was clear that she had the situation under control and that her purposes were to get fulfilled.  
Xueer’s back was resting on the wall of the alley as she joined the lips of the opposite repeatedly, her hands encircling Keni’s body and drawing her closer. The lips of both of them moved eagerly, demanding everything they had from the other. Keni moved her body only to place one of her thighs between Xueer’s legs, making a slight pressure that made Xueer bite her lower lip in response. The girl’s teeth got stuck in the flesh of her lip carelessly, but Keni didn’t care either. She was thinking that maybe she could take Xueer home and teach her some manners, maybe her boss would like to join. However, the thought became clouded when the cold metal of a gun landed on her chin.  
“I’m sorry, I think you noticed the wrong girl today,” the eyes that had tried to seduce her before had become more serious. Although, her rounded shape was still adorable to Keni. “It seems that the round-eyed princess knows me, but I don’t have the pleasure,” Keni’s facial expression had become serious, a part of her thinking about who she might be.  
“Too bad... I don’t think you’ll know for now,” a smile appeared on Xueer’s lips as she tilted her head seconds before Keni received a blow to the head that knocked her unconscious.

  
⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

A white light dazzled Keni even through her closed eyes, it pulled her out of unconsciousness at once only to find that she did not recognize the tiny room she was in. She sat on the uncomfortable mattress where she had been laid. Her right hand was handcuffed to the head of the bed; so she put her left hand to her head, making an expression of pain because the blow she had previously received hurt like hell.  
She remembered what happened in the alley and issued an angry growl. She stood up, analyzing the room, but there was nothing that could help her to locate herself, not a single window, not a single scratch on the walls. The sound of a familiar voice reached her ears and she stared at the only door of the room, waiting for someone to look up for her.  
“I didn’t need you to help me, the situation was under control, I was just fooling around.” A whisper crossed the door, that was that familiar voice that Keni recognised. The voice of the pretty girl with long hair and brown rounded eyes.  
In a normal situation, she would ask for responses, but the conversation seemed pretty interesting and she laid down on the uncomfortable bed again, listening to them.  
“Fuck, Xueer. What was I supposed to do? She was kissing my girlfriend and I got mad. So when I was sure that I could beat her, I did it,” Keni didn’t recognise that feminine voice, but the conversation was like a TV drama to her.  
“First of all, we are not girlfriends. And second of all, you have to put your shit together, Yuxin. What if you hadn’t knocked her unconscious? She could have escaped us, maybe she could have hurt us. This is the last time I’ll ever partner up with you to do something like this.”  
Yes, Xueer was mad, fucking mad because the plan didn’t go as she planned, all because Liu Yuxin tried to help her because she was fucking in love with her. Well, she liked Xin, but she almost fucked up the mission because of that stupid thoughts.  
“I… I am sorry. I won’t annoy you anymore.”  
On the other side of the door, Keni was listening to everything they were saying, asking herself why the name Yuxin sounded familiar to her.  
“Xin… You’re not annoying… I just don’t want a relationship, and work is more important than feelings too… You know I love spending time with you, just don’t overreact…” The voice of Xueer sounded calmed now, just as she was comforting a child.  
“Will you come to my room with me after we finish with this?” Said Yuxin, lowering her voice again, fearing that she would get a no as a response.  
“Sure, just rememb—”.  
“Oh, come on, are you going to act like a puppy, Yuxin?” Keni’s voice interrupted Xueer’s response in a humorous tone. Even if she was in a difficult situation, she couldn’t help but annoy the girls who kidnapped her. “She was about to fuck me, maybe she wanted to have my thigh pressed between her legs for a while longer but you interrupted us and that’s why she is pissed off.”  
“What th—” Yuxin’s voice sounded pretty angry and Keni smiled while lying down on the mattress. She would probably get beaten after that, but it was worth it.  
“Control yourself first, go call the boss.” Xueer’s serious voice crossed the door and steps were heard moving away. The door opened and the precious figure her hands had caressed hours before walked in. Keni’s eyebrow rose as she admired the girl’s body, a smile on her lips.  
“Do you need something, little princess?”, Keni’s eyebrow rose a little higher as she watched the long-haired girl lock the door once inside. Xueer approached her, a smile appearing on her face as she held her first finger to her lips, begging Keni for silence. “You know? You weren’t wrong in what you said... Work is work, but you’re fucking hot…”, with a playful smile, she slowly approached to the bed in which Keni was lying, and all Keni did was look at her with a little disbelief. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to the girl, but she wasn’t in the mood at all. She raised her free hand to stop her, but the girl did not stop and after a quick movement her left hand was also tied to the bed. Keni issued a complaining sound, clearly disagreeing with what was happening. However, Xueer climbed over her hips, preventing the girl from kicking.  
“You’re not amused now? I want to have fun with you… Maybe I could fuck you till you pass out…” Xueer’s body leaned over her, her lips resting on the skin of the girl’s neck and leaving a wet and sexy kiss right there.  
“It’s not that, it’s just that I rather fuck you instead… You look like a princess that needs to be caressed, and I can do that for you… You know… Make you sing a beautiful symphony of moans and make your legs tremble like Bambi’s when he learned to walk…” Keni ran her tongue over her lips as she spoke, looking directly at the girl’s face with a smile, “girl, I can make you beg for more.”  
The smile on Xueer’s lips got bigger, and Keni thought that maybe a way of escape from there was right on top of her. The girl of rounded eyes laughed now softly, approaching her mouth to her ear. She took Keni’s earlobe between her teeth, biting the earlobe gently. When she let it go, she laughed at it again, but her tone became serious again.  
“Do you really think I have any interest in you, Lil’ chick? I don’t get to fuck with shit like you.” And just as she had sat on her lap, she leapt up. Her expression was full of disgust as she separated from the bed. Loud bangs on the door, along with shouts asking for Xueer, broke the new silence of the room. With a strong sigh, Xueer approached to unlock the door.  
Yuxin stormed in, analyzing the situation and seeing how Keni had both hands tied. Behind her, Anqi stood idly by, understanding absolutely nothing.  
“What the hell was going on here? Why was the door locked, Xueer?” Yuxin demanded an answer, frowning in fury.  
“I was just putting some things in the right way with her, but we have finished,” Xueer kept sounding serious and she left the room, saying nothing more. Yuxin was about to follow her, but Anqi grabbed her arm, they had work to do and she was not really in the mood to control those girls and their problems.  
“We have a lot of work to do, so you better solve your love problems when we finish with this,” said Anqi, and that words were enough to stop Yuxin from trying to follow Xueer and stay, even if she has cursing on the inside the moment she agreed to be the subleader.  
Yuxin turned back to face Keni’s smiling face. Frowning in anger, she released Keni’s hand that Xueer had handcuffed to the bed minutes ago. She got out of the room, giving a nod to Anqi and came back a few seconds later with two chairs. Both, Anqi and Yuxin, sat in front of Keni. Keni, on the other hand, sat on the bed while rubbing her newly released wrist, as she had hurt herself by unconsciously pulling to free herself.  
Now that she stopped to look at the girls, they both sounded familiar to her, just like their names. It was not until that moment that she realized that they were the leader and subleader of the rival band to her’s, nothing more and nothing less than the old band that was leading in Shanghai before the arrival of her band, the Murderous Chillis. Now everything started to make sense to her, starting from the kidnap and the following behaviour of the girl known as Xueer.  
Since the arrival of Phoenix Curse to Shanghai, Murderous Chillis started to lose territory and, possibly, money too. So maybe the reason for her being kidnapped was that they wanted some of that back. However, Keni was pretty sure that Yuyan was not that easy to manipulate… Well, she was sure of it.  
“Well… Now I recognise some faces, what do the Chillis want from their queens?” Keni was pretty good teasing other people, even if it was not a good idea at all. But she couldn’t help but tease other people as a defence mechanism.  
“What queens? I see no queen in front of me, the only queen I know is myself,” Anqi smiled, exposing her white teeth and leaving them framed between the red of her lips, “Let’s go directly to the main question here. How can I contact Yuyan?”  
The air of the room was dense, not only because of the context of the situation but because of the way Yuxin was acting around Keni. Angry, hate and disgust was the predominant feeling in the room. But then, Keni’s laugh made it even tenser, Anqi was frowning and Yuxin clenched her fists with clear growth in her anger.  
“You really think that you can kidnap me and ask for my boss contact info like if I was gonna give it to you all scared or something? Bitch, you clearly don’t know a thing about me,” Keni kept laughing, and it was the last thing Yuxin needed to punch her on the stomach. Keni’s lungs ran out of air, leaving her breathless for a couple of seconds. But when she was able to breathe again, she kept laughing, “you can hit me all you want, I won’t tell you a shit about my boss”.  
“Well, ok, you won’t speak. You have the right to it,” Anqi got up then and left the room for some seconds, and she came back with a smartphone on her hand, “I hope that your mobile phone speaks clear since you won’t.” Keni’s facial expression changed and she clenched her fists. Fuck that damn new system that let you unlock your phone with your finger.  
Even if Keni tried hard for having her hands closed in fists, at the end it was impossible for her to keep it. So in the end, they were able to unlock her phone. Anqi went through her phone fast and in a moment she was changing the password of the phone and sending a message to Yuyan.

_«I think you have something mine, as I have something yours»_

  
_«Keni, tf r u saying?»_

  
_«Are you sure that I am Keni?»_

  
Then, Anqi took a photo of Keni on which it could be seen that she had her hands tied up to the bed. The reply took a while, even though the messaging app said they had already seen the photo.

_«Who are you? Why did you kidnap Keni? What do you want?»_

  
Even before that Anqi could read the entire message, a call made the phone shake in her hands. She answered with a smiley face, looking right into Keni’s eyes, “oh, good evening, Yuuuyan”.  
“Who are you?” a cold, authoritarian voice was heard across the line, demanding answers. And despite the seriousness of the matter, Anqi could not help laughing with irony, “Who do you think? You should start considering returning what is mine.”  
“Oh, the little chilli…” Yuyan said, finally recognizing the person she was talking to, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, here the only one who has anything of mine is you. Let go of Keni”.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t do that until you pay me and give me back all my territory,” Anqi was being quite serious about the theme, but she had little patience, “if you don’t want me to let her go… In tiny pieces. And let me say that that’s too many pieces to let go.”  
“You little piece of sh—”  
“Sh… Just give me what is mine back, I promise that I won’t hurt her, we even are going to treat her like a princess… Like Rapunzel, but a princess at all.”  
“I can give you your territory back in less that one week, but I can give you money, but I sweat that if you touch her…”  
“Fine, in two nights, right next to Angel’s Hell. Bye.”  
She didn’t wait for an answer, she hanged up, saved the phone number in her smartphone and destroyed Keni’s by knocking it down and stepping on it several times. Then, her eyes looked up to Keni’s face and she smiled openly to her, “just in case that they could be able to locate this.”  
After that, Yuxin got up and swept the phone pieces. Without saying anything else, the two members of Murderous Chilli left, leaving Keni alone and with the door closed.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

“Are you sure that they were the Murderous Chilli?” said Keyin, as she watched Yuyan dress up quickly. After the call that she received, the leader of the band had called everyone to have an emergency meeting so she could inform all the members of what had happened.  
“Do you think I am stupid or something? Who else? And she recognised it…”, Yuyan rolled up her eyes, sometimes Keyin was so fucking annoying that she could not even understand why was able to make out with her. Well… She did understand at all… Keyin was fucking beautiful, and good in bed (even if most of the time she was pretty slow-witted). “Also, get up, you have to be at the meeting too, we have to think something… Well, you can try to think something… In general.”  
“Are you calling me stupid?”  
“Not stupid, Keyin… Only… Pretty slow.”  
“Oh… I understand… Wait… WHAT’S THE DIFFERENCE!?”  
Yuyan fastened her belt as she chuckled and left Keyin unanswered in bed, waiting for her to obey and get out of bed. But despite that moment of laughter with Keyin, the darkest thoughts wandered through her mind. Could she trust the words of the leader of Murderous Chilli? Would Keni be okay?  
Yuyan went to the meeting room of the huge house where all the band members resided. She took a seat at the head of the table, taking a look around her in the room. She was certainly proud of the decoration of this. Specifically, she was proud of one of the walls. All the room was painted with a black background; but on one of the walls, above that dark painting, she had drawn a giant phoenix. It was similar to the one tattooed on her back, but the colours were kept more vivid on the wall. Golden, red, green and blue tones created the beautiful and majestic shape of the bird. Something about phoenixes made her think of herself. She was sure that the supposed blessing of the phoenix being reborn was actually a curse. It was not as if she had died and been literally reborn from her ashes; but she had taken so many blows in life that, metaphorically speaking, she had died in life and had to go on living as if it were a curse. Just because of all that she had created the band. Just because of that she had chosen Phoenix Curse as the name of this one.  
She was just floating on her thoughts when the first girl came in. Jiaqi was brushing her hair with her fingers as she entered, and a surprised expression made an appearance on her face as she saw the leader sitting there, waiting for them. Usually, Yuyan was quite punctual and was before the others arrived; but the coldness of her eyes that day was too much even for the boss. She muttered a greeting as she bowed her head and sat in the same place as always, with a chair away (Keni’s chair) between Yuyan and her. A few seconds after Jiaqi, Keran came in with her hands in her pockets and her hair slightly dishevelled. Yuyan looked at her with the same cold look with which she had looked at Jiaqi even though she was laughing inside. They were too obvious, even if they tried not to be.  
It took only a few minutes to have the lastest member, Keyin, in the room. It was not until that moment that Yuyan stood up, laying her hands on the table, and speaking loud and clear.  
“The Murderous Chilli have Keni kidnapped,” her voice sounded as clear as ever, her eyes travelled from one to the other seeing her surprise reactions, “they want money and their territories back.”  
“But we can’t give them all that, it’s too much…” Jiaqi was the first to speak, frowning with a clear expression of anger and concern.  
“Of course we can’t, we have to think of something,” it was Keran who spoke then, had stood up the moment she had heard Yuyan say that, “we cannot leave Keni in their hands, nor give them all the territory.”  
“Of course not, which is why I trust that we will think of something between the four of us,” Yuyan stood up then, putting her hands in her pants pockets, “and it better be quick, because in two nights we have to give them the money to guarantee that Keni will be okay.”  
“Where will it be?” asked Jiaqi.  
“Next to Angel’s Hell,” said Yuyan sitting again on her chair at the head of the table.  
“We will think something, we have two days until then,” said Keran, she was still on her feet, “but we are not gonna lose against that stupid peppers.”  
“Of course we won’t,” stated Yuyan, voice cold as the ice never was.


End file.
